


Пейзаж наших гаражей

by MaxxxFjord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxxFjord/pseuds/MaxxxFjord
Summary: Валера сглатывает. Садится поудобнее. Крутит в руках кисть, глядя на рисунок. А потом наклоняется вперёд к нему и выводит на торце нарисованного гаража: “Костя +..."





	Пейзаж наших гаражей

Свет из окна падает на мольберт и натянутый планшет с кнопками по бокам. Щетинистая кисть мазками рисует темнеющее небо, голубые облака и розовый горизонт, тёмным выделяет коробки панелек и то чёрные, то тёплые окна. Кисть ныряет в банку из-под варенья, делает пару кругов в тёмной воде и слизывает розовый с палитры, на оборотной стороне которой выжжено: “Валера”.

Валера смешивает краски, задумывается и чешет кончиком кисти измазанный краской веснушчатый нос, дорисовывает розовые блики на окнах. И снова моет кисть. Он упирается босыми пятками в тёплый паркет и щурится от солнца.

Никто так не рисует, как он. Всё сверху в деталях нарисовал, а внизу - лишь пара схематичных сухих мазков поверх карандаша, просто для понимания. Почти всё белое. Если бы препод по живописи увидел - отчитал бы и сказал, что Валера опять весь в частном, а надо обобщать, всё вместе писать, чтобы была одна картина, а не пять собранных вместе разных пазла.

Валера сжимает зубы. Если бы у него хватало работ на просмотр, он бы эту вообще никому не показывал. 

Это только его.

Ручкой кисти Валера проводит по губам, размышляя, и смешивает краски до непонятного коричнево-фиолетового. А потом замирает с занесённой над бумагой рукой. Медлит. Через несколько вдохов он собирается с духом. Щетина делает первый аккуратный мазок.

Первой на бумаге появляется чуть поблёскивающая металлом стена гаража с облупившейся краской, а следом за ней - каркас. 

Валеру толкают на крепкие стальные листы, и стена грохочет. Он едва успевает прошептать “тише”, прежде чем у него перехватывает дыхание. Его прижимают к холодному металлу. Хватка некрепкая, Валера мог бы легко вырваться, но не хочет. Он хочет, чтобы его и дальше так держали, чтобы к нему и дальше так жались. Чтобы на боках было тепло от чьих-то рук. Чтобы его целовали.

Дрожащей рукой Валера выводит пятна ржавчины у земли.

Ему жарко, кажется, что он весь мокрый. Неловкие пальцы расстёгивают пуговицу за пуговицей на его рубашке, мягкие подушечки случайно задевают голую кожу. А потом чужое дыхание касается его живота чуть выше резинки трусов. И тогда ему хочется одновременно - и умереть тут же, и жить, но всю жизнь в этом одном моменте.

Дверь загрохотала от ударов, и Валера вздрагивает, кисточка падает из его рук, шлёпает краской по полу и откатывается, тянет за собой длинную рыжую полосу. Дверь распахивается, и на входе в комнату появляется мать. Она уже почти одета.

\- Сколько можно тебя звать?! Ты едешь с нами или нет?

Валера смотрит на мать, а она - на него, у него сбилось дыхание, он дышит как после забега. Он сглатывает, поднимает с пола кисточку и вытирает ставший мокрым лоб. Волосы на висках прилипли к коже, от окна тянет сквозняком - холодно.

\- Да, сейчас, - бормочет Валера и прикрывается палитрой, а потом закидывает ногу на ногу. - Пять минут.

\- Давай живее, мы ждём тебя в машине, - командует мать и захлопывает за собой дверь.

За дверью слышится, как она командует то же самое младшим сыну и дочери, как подгоняет мужа. Звуки становятся всё тише, пока не пропадают совсем. Только из-за окна доносится пение птиц и крики детей на площадке.

Валера сглатывает. Садится поудобнее. Крутит в руках кисть, глядя на рисунок. А потом наклоняется вперёд к нему и выводит на торце нарисованного гаража: “Костя +” - и снова замирает.

Со второго этажа хорошо слышны голоса семьи, залезающей в машину. Хлопают двери.

\- Валера! - окликает с улицы мать.

“+ Лера”, - дописывает второе имя щетинистая кисть.


End file.
